Deuxième rencontre
by Dusk Sky
Summary: Kakeru a enfin l'occasion de rencontrer les Wild Fang au complet et de leur poser toutes les questions qu'il veut ! Malgré sa réticence à l'idée de le revoir, Nile laisse Kyoya le convaincre et se retrouve, une fois de plus, confronté à cet adolescent un brin trop enthousiaste…


**Disclaimer :** MFB ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**Deuxième rencontre**

* * *

Tout cela ressemblait bien trop à un piège au goût de Nile.

Son ancien capitaine était nonchalamment installé dans un fauteuil dans un coin de la pièce. Les yeux fermés, les jambes étendues devant lui, il se contentait d'attendre, sans paraître détendu pour autant. Une légère tension se discernait dans le maintien de ses épaules. Si quelque chose survenait, il serait le premier à réagir. Même s'ils ne risquaient sans doute rien, dans cette chambre d'hôtel.

Damure et Benkei s'étaient lancés dans une partie de cartes. Nile n'avait aucune idée du jeu qu'ils utilisaient pour passer le temps. À vrai dire, il s'en moquait. Ils étaient calmes – tout ce qui lui importait – et ça ne durerait pas.

\- Si je comprends bien, tu nous réunis uniquement pour aider Ginga ou rendre visite à ton frère, résuma Nile.

Kyoya ouvrit les yeux et darda sur lui son regard agacé.

\- Je ne vous ai jamais demandé d'aider Ginga. Nous sommes rivaux.

Nile haussa un sourcil. Il ne pensait pas Kyoya du genre à mentir avec un tel aplomb.

\- J'ai donc mal compris cette histoire avec Ziggurat et celle du Labyrinthe de Brume ?

\- Ouais.

Nile le dévisagea sans y croire une seconde. Kyoya avait reformé leur équipe, alors dissoute, à la fin des Championnats du Monde et les avait fait voyager jusqu'en Amérique uniquement parce que Ginga avait besoin d'assistance. Des mois plus tard, alors qu'il leur parlait rarement – presque jamais – il leur avait demandé s'ils connaissaient le Labyrinthe de Brume et leur avait assigné le rôle de guides – la politesse n'était toujours pas son fort et demander ne lui était sans doute pas venu à l'idée. Aucun de ces faits, cependant, ne lui ferait changer de posture. Il était bien trop entêté. Nile ne les énonça pas, même si toutes les personnes présentes les connaissaient et savaient ce qu'ils impliquaient.

\- Et pour Kakeru, il n'arrête pas de mon soûler pour rencontrer les Wild Fang et... pour te revoir.

Nile fit semblant de ne pas remarquer l'éclat moqueur qui dansait dans les prunelles de Kyoya. Sa rencontre avec le jeune Tategami ne faisait pas partie de ses moments préférés. Il commençait à peine à s'habituer au comportement de Benkei. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à créer des liens avec une autre... personne de ce genre.

\- Dark Bububull ! J'AI GAGNÉ !

Nile grimaça. Il _commençait_ à s'habituer. Le chemin était encore long.

\- Vous êtes déjà au Japon, continua Kyoya en haussant les épaules, comme si de rien était. Ce n'est pas comme si ça allait vous faire perdre du temps.

Il n'avait aucun argument à opposer sur ce point. Cependant...

\- J'aime ma tranquillité.

Kyoya renifla avec mépris. Nile lui jeta un regard agacé. Il était mal placé pour critiquer, le lion solitaire.

\- Tu pourras te plaindre quand tu seras obligé de voyager seul, pendant plusieurs jours, avec des gamins insupportables.

Le ton sombre de Kyoya l'intrigua. Parlait-il d'expérience ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser davantage de questions que la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Un adolescent apparut dans l'encadrement. Il étendit les bras, comme pour une entrée en scène. Il souriait de tout son cœur.

\- Salut tout le monde !

Nile secoua la tête. Il n'était décidément pas prêt...

\- Kakeru ! s'exclama Benkei en se levant d'un bond.

L'interpellé le rejoignit en deux pas. Ils se frappèrent joyeusement dans les mains, tout sourire. Leur affection mutuelle ne surprenait pas Nile. Pour lui, ils étaient à ranger dans la même catégorie.

\- Ça faisait longtemps !

Le jeune Tategami se tourna vers Damure, un immense sourire plaqué sur le visage. Il lui tendit la main.

\- Nous n'avons pas encore été présentés. Je m'appelle Kakeru Tategami, je suis le petit frère de Kyoya. Je suis ravi de te rencontrer enfin, Damure.

Au moins, on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher son manque de politesse.

Damure hésita un instant avant d'accepter la poignée de main.

\- Enchanté.

Kakeru le lâcha. Il se tourna ensuite vers Nile qui se crispa instinctivement, s'attendant à une des longues déclarations dont il semblait avoir le secret. Il aurait dû partir quand il en avait encore l'occasion. Aucune parole ne le liait cette fois.

\- Bonjour, dit-il simplement.

Nile répondit par un hochement de tête soulagé, sans parvenir à se détendre. Rien ne disait que Kakeru n'allait pas l'inonder de paroles, d'un instant à l'autre.

Indifférent à son trouble, Kakeru se retournait déjà vers Kyoya.

\- Nii-san !

\- T'as pas intérêt...

Kyoya n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que son petit frère s'était déjà jeté à son cou. Il le serra contre lui.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué !

Nile vit Kyoya lever les ciel au ciel et marmonner quelque chose à propos d'exagération. Il tapota le dos de son frère avant de l'écarter, assez délicatement quand on le connaissait.

\- Ça suffit maintenant.

Kakeru s'écarta, sans en prendre ombrage. Étonnamment, son caractère devait jouer un rôle important dans la bonne relation qu'il parvenait à avoir avec Kyoya.

L'adolescent fit un tour sur lui-même.

\- Devinez qui a gagné le tournoi américain junior de moto acrobatique ?

\- Bravo Kakeru ! lança Benkei.

\- Tu fais de la moto ? demanda Damure, les yeux écarquillés.

Nile aurait bien aimé s'en étonner aussi, sauf qu'il avait déjà passé de longues heures en compagnie de Kakeru et qu'il y avait peu de choses qu'il ne savait pas à son sujet, hélas. Il était trop bavard.

\- Sans me vanter, je suis le meilleur de ma catégorie. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de moi, nous sommes là pour parler des Wild Fang !

Sa déclaration fut suivie par un silence, qui ne le dérangea pas le moins du monde.

\- Vu que Nii-san ne répond à aucune question ne concernant pas Ginga...

Nile adressa un regard moqueur à Kyoya.

\- …et que Nile n'est pas tellement plus bavard, j'espère que vous répondrez à mes questions. J'en ai tellement !

\- Bien sûr Kakeru ! s'exclama Benkei. Pose toutes les questions que tu veux !

\- Comment avez-vous formé les Wild Fang ?

\- …

D'un seul coup, l'enthousiasme de Benkei s'évapora. Il se colla dans un coin, déprimé. Kakeru le suivit des yeux, perplexe.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

\- Il n'était pas présent, déclara Nile.

Il s'en voulut dès que les paroles franchirent ses lèvres et que Kakeru reporta son attention sur lui. Son corps enntier se crispa. Le regard bleu brillait trop... Nile se répéta qu'un instant en compagnie de Kakeru, aussi... enthousiaste soit-il, n'était rien comparé aux entraînements qu'il avait subi pendant les Championnats du Monde, avec les Wild Fang.

\- Il nous a rejoint après, précisa Kyoya. Par contre, Nile connaît toute l'histoire.

Nile jeta un regard offusqué à Kyoya qui s'amusait bien trop de la situation à son goût. Ils pouvaient être deux à jouer à ce jeu-là...

\- Mais je ne sais pas comment tu as appris pour l'équipe du Savannah ni comment s'est passé ton voyage.

Kakeru reporta son attention sur Kyoya qui semblait bien moins amusé d'un coup. Il adressa un regard ennuyé à Nile qui haussa les épaules avec nonchalance. Apparemment, tant que ce n'était pas un tête à tête, il pouvait facilement inciter Kakeru à se concentrer sur quelqu'un d'autre et à le laisser tranquille.

\- Je me pose la question aussi, déclara Kakeru en regardant son frère, tout étincelant. Allez Nii-san ! Tu m'as parlé de la quête des bladers légendaires, alors pourquoi pas des Championnats du Monde ?

Kyoya continua d'afficher un air ennuyé qui aurait découragé plus d'une personne, mais Kakeru se contenta d'attendre, débordant de plus en plus d'intérêt. Puis, Kyoya soupira et, étonnamment, fut le premier à céder.

\- Je ne pouvais pas faire de la même équipe que Ginga mais je ne pouvais pas non plus ignorer un tournoi international. Écraser des bladers du monde entier et, surtout, vaincre Ginga devant la face du monde.

Même s'il n'en montrait rien, Nile écouta attentivement, tout aussi intrigué. Kyoya n'avait répondu à aucune de ses questions et il avait rapidement abandonné l'idée d'en apprendre davantage sur son parcours : Kyoya donnait des réponses évasives ou se contentait de changer de sujet. Ils avaient trouvé une dynamique qui fonctionnait, où chacun respectait l'espace personnel de l'autre et gardait une certaine distance, physique et émotionnelle. Pourtant, une part de Nile s'était toujours demandée comment Kyoya avait découvert le Savannah, poussé par le désir de vaincre Ginga, son rival.

\- J'ai recherché la manière de participer aux Championnats du Monde, sans devenir membre de l'équipe japonaise, avant les qualifications. La plupart des pays voulait représenter les compétences de leur nation sur la scène mondiale. C'est là que j'ai vu l'appel intéressant du Savannah...

Nile eut l'esquisse d'un sourire amusé. La majorité des gens croyait, à tort, que Kyoya fonçait sans réfléchir dans chaque situation. Il préférait certes l'action à la réflexion, et il ne s'en cachait pas, mais quand il considérait que ça en valait la peine, quand c'était suffisamment important pour lui, il était capable de se lancer dans des préparatifs minutieux. Il suffisait de voir toute la mise en scène qui avait entouré son duel contre Ginga, combat contre l'équipe indienne inclus : tout avait été soigneusement préparé pour son rival.

\- C'était la solution parfaite. J'ai même pu participer aux qualifications japonaises.

Kakeru se gratta la joue, les sourcils froncés par la perplexité.

\- Pourquoi participer aux qualifications ?

\- Pour montrer à tous que j'avais le niveau de faire partie de l'équipe japonaise, que partir était mon choix, et, surtout, pour montrer mes progrès à Ginga.

_Encore Ginga_, songea Nile avec un amusement teinté d'exaspération. Il se demandait si Kyoya était volontairement obtus à ses propres sentiments ou s'il était en plein déni.

Kyoya riva son regard sur lui.

\- Nile pourra te raconter la suite.

L'amusement de Nile disparut. Une veine battit à sa tempe. C'était sûr à présent. Kyoya tenait absolument à l'embêter lui, en le jetant en pâture à son frère. Était-il si amusant à ennuyer ?

Kakeru se tourna vers lui. Apparemment...

Avant qu'il ne se lance dans l'un des longs monologues dont il avait le secret, Nile expliqua aussi succinctement que possible sa rencontre avec Kyoya, le piège de Marcus et leur rencontre avec Damure : la formation des Wild Fang en somme. Les yeux de Kakeru pétillèrent tout au long de son explication, comme si c'était l'histoire la plus intéressante jamais contée, et pas un résumé ennuyé pour l'empêcher de parler.

\- Et vous avez des anecdotes ? Ginga en a des tas sur la Gan Gan Galaxy.

\- Demande à Ginga alors.

\- Mais c'est sur les Gan Gan Galaxy. Il ne sait rien d'autre sur les Wild Fang que votre combat contre l'équipe indienne, contre eux et quand vous les avez aidés contre ce type-là... Ziggurat.

\- Nous ne les avons pas aidés, marmonna Kyoya avec une mauvaise foi absolue.

Benkei se lança dans quelques histoires, que Kakeru écouta avec avidité. Kyoya semblait les ignorer mais il leur jetait un coup d'œil de temps en temps, comme pour s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien. Quand il y eut une pause dans la conversation et que leur enthousiasme vis-à-vis des exploits de Kyoya commençait à s'apaiser – ça ne durerait pas longtemps, hélas – Nile se permit d'intervenir.

\- Il y a cette fois, aussi, dans la Vallée des Tempêtes, où notre capitaine s'est jeté dans une tornade, déclara-t-il posément.

Kakeru le dévisagea avec des yeux écarquillés, puis l'entière attention de la pièce se reporta sur Kyoya.

\- Cinq, rectifia-t-il d'un ton fier. Pour entraîner Leone.

Le choc de Kakeru se mua... en admiration ?

\- C'est incroyable ! Tu es vraiment un blader exceptionnel Nii-san !

_Incroyable ?_ s'offusqua intérieurement Nile. _Si j'avais un frère et que cet imbécile s'amusait à sauter dans une tornade, je m'inquiéterais. Ou je le renierais._

Ils étaient tous dingues dans cette famille.

Heureusement, Kyoya et lui étaient seulement coéquipiers – peut-être amis – et il n'avait par conséquent aucune responsabilité à son égard. Il ne se croyait pas capable de supporter un tel fardeau.

\- Prendre autant de risques... C'est pour cela que tu t'es autant amélioré ? J'ai vu ton duel contre Ginga – tes duels. Ils étaient incroyables même si...

La joie de Kakeru s'effrita quelque peu.

\- … j'étais inquiet, continua-t-il d'une voix basse, presque lasse. Tu avais l'air de souffrir. Pas autant qu'à l'Ultime Bataille mais...

Nile le dévisagea, surpris. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Kakeru montrait autre chose que son insouciance ou son admiration sans failles pour son frère. Il était véritablement attaché à Kyoya.

Un coussin percutant le visage de Kakeru l'interrompit au beau milieu de sa phrase. Nile sursauta. Ses yeux s'arrondirent légèrement. Il se tourna vers Kyoya, dont le bras était toujours tendu. Il arborait un air ennuyé. Il abaissa lentement son bras tandis que Kakeru attrapait le coussin et regardait son frère par-dessus, perplexe. Nile aussi avait du mal à comprendre la réaction de son ancien capitaine.

\- Si c'est pour pleurnicher, tu peux partir.

La froideur de Kyoya le choqua. Il n'était pas le premier fan de Kakeru, mais il considérait qu'il devrait se montrer plus aimable avec lui. Il était sincèrement inquiet.

Kyoya croisa les bras en continuant d'observer son frère.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on s'inquiète pour moi. Est-ce que c'est clair ? Je suis capable de me débrouiller et de m'en sortir seul, quels que soient les dangers et les obstacles. Il est _hors de question_ que je m'encombre de personnes incapables de le comprendre.

\- Kyoya.

L'adolescent glissa son regard acéré vers Nile.

\- Tu as quelque chose à ajouter, peut-être ?

L'égyptien l'observa, blasé. Il était en train de le menacer, non ? Les interactions avec lui étaient décidément difficiles. Rectification. Kyoya faisait tout son possible pour les compliquer. Quand il le voulait vraiment, il était capable de se comporter de manière sociable. Enfin, sociable, tout était relatif. Supportable plutôt. Oui. Supportable était bien le mot adéquat.

\- Rien, si ce n'est : n'oublie pas que nous sommes dans un hôtel. Si tu tiens à t'énerver et à lancer Leone, fais-le dehors. Le Temple de Dynamis l'a à peine supporté alors que c'était une architecture antique.

Les sourcils de Kyoya se froncèrent. Nile n'y prêta pas attention. Il avait raison. Cet hôtel ne survivrait sans doute pas aux éclats de colère d'un Kyoya armé de son Fang Leone. Il ne tenait pas à se retrouver sous les décombres, surtout qu'il serait obligé d'utiliser Horuseus pour se défendre et que ça dégénérerait en combat, même s'il faisait de son mieux pour l'éviter. Kyoya pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait tant qu'il était loin et que ça n'avait aucune incidence sur sa vie.

Kakeru éclata de rire. Ça semblait si décalé par rapport à la situation que Nile en fut déstabilisé. Il le regarda. L'adolescent tenait toujours le coussin. Il ne semblait pas affecté par la réaction de son frère.

\- Évidemment Nii-san. Je le sais.

Kyoya eut un demi-sourire. Il se rappuya contre son siège.

\- J'espère bien.

Nile les dévisagea tour à tour. Bien sûr, Kyoya ne pouvait pas consoler les autres comme tout le monde. C'était trop simple. Il secoua la tête, renonçant à comprendre les Tategami et les liens fraternels – il n'y connaissait pas grand chose, aussi bien, c'était parfaitement normal comme situation.

Les sourcils de Kyoya se froncèrent. Il se tendit.

\- T'as pas intérêt !

Avant que Nile ne prenne la situation dans son ensemble, un coussin fusa vers Kyoya. Le vert se décala, l'évitant, puis afficha un air offusqué. Kakeru rit de plus belle.

\- Tu veux jouer à ça ?

Kyoya se pencha vers le coussin pour le ramasser. Il remarqua Nile puis les autres Wild Fang et sembla se souvenir de leur présence. Il se redressa avec nonchalance et croisa les bras.

\- C'est tellement immature. Tu me fais honte Kakeru.

L'adolescent sourit avec impertinence. Nile se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Kyoya croyait-il vraiment qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué qu'il avait failli se lancer dans une bataille d'oreillers ? Son comportement était encore pire que celui d'un chat qui s'occupait de sa toilette après s'être lamentablement étalé.

\- Je pensais que tu étais fier de mes progrès.

Kyoya marmonna quelque chose de totalement incompréhensible qui accentua le sourire de Kakeru.

\- C'est ce que je dis !

Kyoya fit la moue. Un léger sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Nile. Ils s'entendaient bien, en réalité.

\- Tu ne voulais pas parler des Wild Fang ?

\- Si !

Le regard bleu glissa vers Nile.

\- Alors pose tes questions à Nile. Il sera ravi d'y répondre.

Le sourire de Nile s'évanouit.

Quel enfoiré !

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Mot de l'auteur : Une mini suite à Visite Surprise (j'étais pas du tout inspirée pour le titre). J'aime écrire des petites histoires avec Kakeru. A l'époque de « A propos d'un rival », j'avais pensé faire un OS du point de vue de Kakeru sur l'Ultime Bataille. Un projet suspendu qui pourrait être intéressant pourtant. Vous en pensez quoi ?


End file.
